


Ambidextrous Couple

by Lorelani



Series: Miraculous [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Félix Are Siblings, Chat Noir Félix, Established Relationship, F/M, Félix is ambidextrous, Holding Hands, Marinette is ambidextrous, Study Date, Studying, Teasing, With Adrien being the Fifth Wheel, light kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelani/pseuds/Lorelani
Summary: Alya realizes that Félix and Marinette are opposite handed and wants to see them hold hands while writing.





	Ambidextrous Couple

**Author's Note:**

> The Queen of Felinette™ is back being dead tired and with fluff of the best relationship yet.
> 
> I actually do think about couples that are opposite handed lol

For what seemed to be the millionth time, Alya was harshly reminded that this was a study group by Félix. She only rolled her eyes at his complaint, getting a giggle from Marinette. Alya sighed boredly, watching as Félix and Marinette turned their attention back to their notebooks. She pursed her lips out, fitting her pencil in-between her nose and mouth. She faintly turned her head to the side, seeing how Nino stared at her. She shrugged lightly, which he returned.

Nino grabbed his pencil and moved it on top of his glasses, balancing it perfectly. A grin spread across Alya's lips, making her pencil fall from her mouth and lightly clang against the table.

When her hazel eyes met confused emerald green ones, she gave a light shrug, giving a sheepish grin. Adrien raised an eyebrow, watching as Alya picked up her pencil and put it back in-between her nose and upper lip. Nino's eyes fell to Alya's pursed lips, then, he leaned over to her in his seat, gently pressing his lips to hers. The pencil fell from her lips while he slowly took the pencil off of his glasses.

A light scoff pulled them apart, Alya's eyes meet narrow blue grey-ones, then she glanced away to meet amused bluebell eyes. Alya's lips quivered into a sheepish smile, only making Marinette return it. Félix only sighed, and shifted in his seat, looking back down to his book. "We're studying," he sharply reminded, making Alya roll her eyes, and lean onto her hand, giving the blond an amused smile. "Okay, but Nino was giving me an encouraging kiss," she lightly defended, ignoring the narrowed glance Félix gave.

Marinette gave a thoughtful hum, leaning onto her right hand, she turned her attention to Félix, giving him a grin when he glanced over to her. He frowned. "No." Marinette gave a playful pout to it, but gave a light giggle. She moved her head off of her hand and gave his arm a light slap. Alya only raised an eyebrow and watched as Marinette picked up her pink and white mechanical pencil. Her eyes trailed down to the pencil that began dancing in between Marinette's fingers. Alya glanced between Marinette's right hand and then to Félix's left.

Alya turned her attention to Nino who was looking at his phone from under the table. She lightly elbowed his arm, getting a small groan from him. He turned his head to her, furrowing his eyebrows to her. She gently nodded her head in the other couple's direction. Nino looked at the two of them, the confusion not leaving his face. Alya rolled her eyes and looked back to the two of them. "So..." 

Félix glanced up from his book. "You know how Mari is right handed and you're left?" Félix frowned at her response. "It's hard not to know seeing as she writes all the time," he told her, then moved his attention back down to the book. "And Marinette is ambidextrous." He added, making Alya turn to her bluenette friend. Marinette gave a light shrug and a sheepish smile, then moved her pencil into her left hand and easily wrote something down in her notebook then moved her pencil back to her right hand.

Alya frowned to her. "I never knew you were ambidextrous." She muttered, making the other two boys look over to her. "You didn't notice?" Nino asked, getting a small nod from Adrien. "You sit beside her, I've seen her switch between her left and right many times." Adrien piped up, glancing over to Marinette. Alya gave a light hum, but then shook her head. "Besides the point,"

"Can you two write while holding hands?" The question got a confused look from both of them. Félix glanced to Marinette as she did to Félix and gave a light shrug. "I mean, can Marinette write with her right hand and hold your right hand while you write with your left?" Félix frowned a bit at it. "I don't see how this is important." 

"Maybe not to studying, but I always have that thought about opposite handed couples." Alya didn't get an immediate response from the couple. Félix only blinked before furrowing his eyebrows at her. "I'm not using that as an excuse to hold Marinette's hand." Félix told her, then sighed and looked back down to his book. "Besides, we're supposed to spend the time studying, not holding hands simply because you want to see it." 

Marinette glanced between her boyfriend and best friend. She gave a sheepish smile to Alya while she sighed. "We've been studying for like, what?" Alya turned to Nino who glanced down to his watch. "An hour." He responded, getting a nod from Alya. "An hour!" She repeated. "We can have a little break, besides! All of our grades are fine!" 

Marinette almost giggled seeing as Félix completely ignored Alya. Alya frowned to the blond at the lack of response, then turned to Adrien who blinked at her then confusingly tilted his head. "I'm sure Marinette wouldn't mind some attention," Alya spoke up, glancing to her dark haired friend, watching as her cheeks lit up a light color, but quickly recovered and gave a sceptical look to her. 

Félix didn't look up to her, he wrote down the answer to a problem and responded with a simple, "Marinette always has my attention." Alya can admit, it was a bit sweet of him to say that, but she quickly shook it off. "How about some affection?" She suggested, ignoring the glare Félix shot to her. Marinette gave a light sigh and smiled to her, "Alya, it's fine-"

"Adrien wouldn't mind giving her some affection, right Adrien?" Alya lightly asked, turning to her blond friend with a grin. Adrien's eyes widened slightly as his cheeks colored. Marinette's mouth fell agape while Félix narrowed his eyes to Alya. Innocently, Alya turned back to Félix, she intertwined her fingers and laid her chin on it. "Or will you be able to give Marinette some affection yourself?" 

Marinette pursed her lips into a frown, turning to Félix who put his pencil down and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand and sighed. She knew that his sigh was a sign of him not having the energy to argue back anymore. Marinette glanced off to the side, her lips pursing thoughtfully. Then she stood up from her seat and began grabbing her notebook, pencil and phone, ignoring the curious looks from her friends. She walked behind Félix to the empty seat by his left and sat down beside him. Settling herself in her seat, she picked up her pencil with her left hand and gave a grin to Félix when he looked to her.

Alya frowned at the sudden change in the seating arrangement. "If you're actually going to hold hands, then how?" Félix looked up to Alya, and without removing his eyes from her, he picked up his pencil with his right hand and gently grabbed Marinette's hand with his left, intertwining their fingers. "Like that." He responded, looking down to his notebook. She rolled her eyes. "Thanks smartass, but I mean-" Alya cut herself off as she watched Félix begin to easily write with his right hand.

Her mouth fell open and she slowly sat back in her seat, giving out a small sigh. "Are you two the ambidextrous couple?" Surely, it seemed and sounded like a rhetorical question, but Marinette and Félix shared a glance, then gave a shrug and responded in unison, "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally backed out of the story and lost the progress I had. Luckily enough it was just the ending and I knew what I wrote so, lmao.
> 
> Y'all should remember that I am the QuEeN 
> 
> OF FELINETTE.
> 
> A reference to Markiplier? I am so unsure of what thou mean. 🤷🏼♀️
> 
> That's a lie, lmao.
> 
> I'm tired and have a short story coming after this, and then another story because I have no self-control.
> 
> And Wedlock is on its way. Slowly but surely. Lol


End file.
